Various gas regulation valves and gas safety valves for use in gas/air mixing units, and in particular in gas burners, are known from the prior art. The European patent application EP 0 834 695 A1 discloses a mixing device for gas burners, in the housings of which are arranged closure elements which are operated electromagnetically, in order to open and close a gas flow to a valve seat. In this case, the valve seat itself is formed by the housing or portions of the mixing device that are formed integrally therewith. The flat valves used in this prior art are not suitable for regulating the amount of gas, since they can substantially only be set to the positions “on” and “off”. By using parts of the housing of the mixing device as the valve seat, said housing has to be formed to have a special surface at least in this region in order to be able to ensure sealing. This typically necessitates complex finishing on the valve seat once the housing has been produced.
EP 2 048 439 A1 further discloses integrating a gas regulator having a valve body into a radial fan housing, and to arrange the valve seat of the entire regulator directly on a housing part located in the interior.
All the known solutions have the disadvantage, however, that the gas regulation valves or gas safety valves have to be specially tailored to a particular housing shape of the mixing device or of the fan and can only be used for this product in each case.
Proceeding from this problem, the object of the invention is to provide a gas regulation unit and a gas regulation valve which can be used therein, both of which can be used in various housing types, in particular of mixing devices or fans. Furthermore, the object of the invention is to reduce the assembly time of the appropriate units for the gas regulation and to shorten the function and air-tightness tests to be carried out.